mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza
In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza is the 7th chapter/level of Mafia II. Background Six years have passed by and it is now 1951. Vito narrates that Leone Galante wasn't lying and got him 4 years off his sentence. He is also surprised to see how much things have changed in 6 years. Walkthrough Catch up with Joe Once the cutscene ends, head up to Joe's apartment. Once you make it there a cutscene will start playing, showing Joe welcoming Vito home and inviting him in. Joe tells him he got Vito his own apartment, some cash and that he wants him to meet someone later that night. He gives you a Colt M1911A1 and takes you outside, so you can check out your new apartment. Drive with Joe to your new apartment Head downstairs to the garage and get Joe's car or use one of the cars in your garage it don't matter. Follow your radar to your new apartment. Along the way, Joe talks about how great it is to have him home again and how things have been. As he says, he and Henry haven't spoken in years to due what happened. After Luca Gurino and Don Clemente tried to pull something, Joe joined up with The Falcone crime family. When you arrive Joe explains he already paid the first month's rent and that he should buy a suit for tonight. Check out the apartment Once you park your car in your garage, go check out your apartment. It is located on the top floor and you will know when you find it because your landlord will be waiting saying how much you'll like it and how he lives in one just like it. He will show you around saying it comes with a phone free of charge, where rooms such as your bathroom is and what not. After that he will eventually leave. Go to Joe's Once your done at your place, go visit Joe. Just get a car and follow your radar back to Joe's apartment. Once you get there just head back up to his place. On the way to Joe's head over to Dipton apparel and buy a new suit. When you get up to his apartment, ring the doorbell and a cuscene will play. In the cutscene Joe will comment on how Vito's suit is and you will meet Joe's friend: Eddie Scarpa. After the cutscene is over, go to Eddie's car. Get in the driver's seat and wait for them. Head to the destination Once in the car, follow the radar to the destination. During the way, Vito will keep asking where they are going but Joe keeps saying it is a secret. Joe will begin asking Vito what did he miss the most with him answering besides freedom is booze, women, baseball basically everything. Joe gives a hint that he's close on one of them so Vito asks if their going to a baseball game finally Joe tells him they're going to the Cathouse. While on the way they joke around but Eddie mentions to Joe not to let him drink to much because there's some business he has to take care of. When you arrive, get out of the car and walk to the door. A cutscene will start playing. It shows how things are at the Cathouse. Vito and Eddie talk about how he got started into the life in crime. After a little bit of enjoyment from the ladies, Eddie offers Vito a position in the Falcone crime family to which he humbly accepts to which they have a toast and again Eddie mentions he can't be drinking to much because he has business to do. After a few hours, both Eddie and Joe are incredibly drunk. Eddie can't tell the difference between astrology and astronomy causing him to start an argument with one of the women. He later confuses a past out lady for Joe who is really at the stage drunk dancing with the dancer and finally thinking some person is one of the ladies. Eventually all three guys leave ending the cutscene. Get into Eddie's car and drive Joe and Eddie As soon as you get outside, get into Eddie's car. Eddie is so drunk he doesn't know where his car is and thinking its stolen despite the fact its right in front of him. He starts yelling stuff like "Hey, where the hell is my car? Somebody stole it! Hey, hey, call the fucking cops man!". Joe suggests that since Vito is the less drunk of the three, he will be driving. Wait for them to get in and start driving. At first Eddie will ask what did he think of the place, Joe will joke around and both Eddie and Joe will laugh leaving Vito irritated. Joe smells something bad and thinks Eddie puked. Eddie answers with asking "Why would I puke in my own car" and finally Vito smells it. Eddie says it must be Frankie Potts to which Joe asks if he puked in his car. Finally, Eddie admits that business of his: the smell is from the corpse of Frankie Potts who he was suppose to bury. Vito agrees to drive them up to the Empire Bay Planetarium to bury him. Drive to the location Drive to the location on the map. Eddie will talk about how the hole is already dug, the shovel is in the back and all they have to do is throw him in and cover him up. Along the way Eddie talks about how he can't deal with the smell which finally he makes Vito pull over and letting him get out to puke. Once he's done and back in the car, keep driving to the location. Once you arrive a cutscene will play. Eddie will inform you when you have arrived and Joe tells Vito to go pop the trunk which he is angry about which after a few seconds leads Joe to puke as well. Finally Vito gets out and pops the trunk the smell overcomes everyone. Joe asks how long has he been in there which Eddie responds saying just a couple days. Vito is left with no choice as to carry the corpse out of the trunk but to also bury him on account that both Eddie and Joe are drunk. While Vito buries the corpse of Frankie, Eddie starts to sing. Joe feels guilty about the night tries to lighten the mood which only makes Vito more angry which ends the cutscene. Once done, get back into Eddie's car. Drive both Joe and Eddie back to Joe's Once inside the car, follow your radar back to Joe's place. Along the way both Eddie and Joe start singing to a song on the radio, Joe tries to convince Vito to sing along but he refuses. When you get back to Joe's, Joe himself will apologize for the how the night went and that he will owe you one and tells Eddie that he's staying the night so he can sober up before driving home. Eddie however is still considering getting wasted he wakes up one of Joe's neighbors and starts yelling at her calling her a whore. The mission will end with Joe saying goodnight. Results As a result of this chapter/level, you will have met Eddie Scarpa and earn the achievement/trophy "Last Respects". On the plus side you finally meet Frankie Potts, despite the fact he's dead. Notes Trivia *The song that Joe and Eddie are singing is: return to me by Dean Martin External Links *Video walkthrough Part 1/3 *Video walkthrough Part 2/3 *Video walkthrough Part 3/3 Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Gameplay